


Try to be more careful, honey

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Try to be more careful, honey

The dialogue of this scene is rough:  
"Try to be more careful, honey"  
"Yes, but do not worry, I'm fine, it's nothing"

 

For this design I tried to use a different style, for the profiles I used a style closer to the American cartoons, for the color I wanted to do something more sketched but more lively, so that it would stand out, I hope you like it ~♥

 

[](http://imgur.com/WjJHn1N)


End file.
